A(n inadvertent) visit with (considerable) consequences
by Jillian Selainge
Summary: The puppy dog eyes Black tried on his friend apparently didn't work. "Sorry? Is that all you can think of?" James Potter stepped a few feet forward while pointing almost agressive to the brunette. "She is a muggle! Do you even understand what mess you got us in this time?" - When Megan steps into our favorite magical world, no one knows what is going to happen. Time travel. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, it belongs all to the great Joanne K Rowling.  
I am just writing for the fun of it and to give Megan a chance to get a glimpse of this enchanting magical world.

* * *

The two men stared silently at the young lady and she stared right back with her blue eyes, narrowed in confusion. The taller of the men sighed and gave the questioning a last chance. "What is your name?" his annoyance was slightly audible, but what should he do? He asked the very same question and some others for the past thirty minutes without getting as much as a hint to that woman s identity. And just like he had thought her answer remained the same. "I told you, that I will not tell you anything, as long as you don t explain to me how I got here. And I mean the truth." His partner shook his head, stood and went up to the tall one. "It s futile. We ll stay here until next week, if we go on like this. I ll look for someone from above, trying to figure something out. You watch her." And with that said he went out of the room, leaving the other two behind.

The tall one waited until the door closed before he turned back to the women, a scowl firmly on his face. As he spoke again his voice was sharp and threatening. "I'm going to say this only once, so listen! I ve better things to do than to babysit a runaway and it will take a hell of lot paperwork if we have to use veritaserum to get our answers. I don t like paperwork. In fact, I absolutely hate it." He made a pointed pause before he smiled sweetly at her. "You see, if you choose to cooperate, we will get by just fine." Letting said things sink in, he turned to the window, waiting for her to speak up. It was when he heard the chair scrap onto the floor that he turned back to the women, only to start cursing when hot coffee splattered in his eyes.

When the young one saw that she managed to distract him, she rushed to the unlocked door and skipped into the corridor, almost running into an elder lady with a pile of files in her hands. She turned around two corners until she stopped realizing that she would never make it out of this building. Not when there was someone hot on her heels. It would be best to hide somewhere, but all of these doors seemed to lead into another office. She continued to look for a spare room or something similar, as she read a name on a door, which seemed familiar. She was sure she had heard it before and somehow in her memory this name stood in connection with the words help and safe. When she heard footsteps in the corridor, her inner debating stopped and she grabbed the door handle. Closing the door behind her she sighed in relief and leaned against it.

"Excuse me?"

Startled she turned to her left, where a young man sat on a desk observing her with a crocked grin. He had a little longer black hair and amused brown eyes, which suggested he was waiting for an answer. It took her a minute to find her composure and something to return. "Are you Sirius Black?" His chin lifted a little and he looked her up and down before he nodded. "The one and only. Can I help you?" Oh god she hoped he could and even more that he would before that threatening guy out there joined their conversation. "Yes please. Hide me?" Sirius Black stared at her for a moment, before he chuckled. "Did James sent you to get me in trouble? I swear if I do something against the rules again Moody will have my head." He shook said head and just wanted to question her, when she spoke again. "Please believe me! I don t know a James or a Moody. If you really are Sirius Black, then your brother told my mother to go to you when-" She stopped when he suddenly stood, every humor in his eyes gone. He looked deadly serious and the thought that maybe rushing in here had been a mistake crossed her mind.

"My brother? Who the hell are you?" His hand grasped firmly around his wand as he stepped forward. Intimidated she stepped back, contemplating if she should give him a false name or her right one. His gaze said clearly 'No nonsense!' so she went for the latter. "My Name is Megan" A knock on the door interrupted her again. Without thinking about it she ran to an empty desk on her right. She looked at him pleading to not reveal her and hid under the desk, just when the door opened.

"Black. What are you doing?" Megan held her breath, when she recognized the tall ones voice. It seemed rather harshly and she caught herself hoping that both men didn't get along just fine. "Nott, considering that it s you who barged into my office I return that question." There was a short pause, before Nott finally answered. "I'm searching for someone. Did you see a young woman, dark brown hair, blue eyes?" _Please don't._

For a moment Sirius narrowed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought, before he made up his mind. "Well, you'd have to be a little more specific . I know loads of women and a not small amount of them has blue eyes and brown hair. But maybe you should work on your manners, before I recommend you to one of them or she will probably run as well." He really couldn't stand that bastard and even if he did not know what was going on here, that girl had looked frightened. Sirius smirk faltered for a moment when Nott began searching the room for something out of the ordinary. "I never said she'd run." He stated suspiciously. _Damn_ "Oh, I suggested as much, you seem a little out of breath and if I'm not mistaken than that's coffee on your shirt. Looks like lunch gone bad." The suspiciousness was replaced by anger and Sirius knew he was on safe ground again. With a lifted eyebrow he challenged the wizard before him.

"What's going on here?" When James Potter entered the office the growing tension between the other two wizards eased a little. Without waiting for an answer he stepped around Nott and headed to his desk in the right corner of the office, dumping a bundle of files. He was just about to fling himself in his chair, when he met a pair of frightened blue eyes staring back at him. Nott's voice snapped him out of his stupor, just to baffle him further. "I'm looking for a suspect who fled from interrogation. A young women with brown hair and blue eyes, does that ring a bell?" James gaze flickered to Sirius, who slightly shook his head.  
"No." It was out of his mouth before James could really think about the consequences of lying. Damn this stupid Padfoot, he always found a way to get him in of James inner struggle, Nott shrugged his shoulders stepped out of their office and closed the door behind him.

It was quiet for a moment and James looked at the girl sitting under his desk, before he glared at his friend. "You better have a damn good explanation for this!"  
"I hope so." Sirius said in a light tone and rubbed his neck, waiting for the storm that was sure to come. He wasn't disappointed. "I hope so? You mean you don't know?" Sirius winced at the angry voice of his friend. Searching for a logical reasoning, he couldn't come up with anything else than Megan's frightened eyes. He knew that this point wouldn't stand against her mentioning his brother and pissing of Nott. So, what to do if you can't win an argument? Right, dodge it!

He locked the door with his wand and stepped towards the cause of their trouble. "Megan, come out."

She hesitated a moment before she gave up her safe place, standing now mere feet away from the man with glasses. That must be James Potter, the other nametag on the door. He looked at her like she was a dangerous thread and the man who claimed to be Sirius Black seemed to be all business again too. She glanced uncertain to the door, but there was no chance she would make it first and that Nott guy was still out there anyway. If she could not get out of this situation, than it would be better to make it as short as possible. She knew the questions and was pretty sure, that these two men would want to know just the same things the other two had asked before. She would tell them as much as she could, if that meant she could go home afterwards.

"I m sorry that I barged in here just like this, but that guy really scared me. You already know my name and I'm seventeen if that is of importance. I swear I don't know how I'd got here! I already told this to these other two men, but they didn't believe me. I'm not lying, honestly. I can only remember finding something aureate on the floor. Wanting to have a better look I grabbed it and the next thing I know is standing in front of this huge hourglass." Not knowing anything else to say Megan stopped at that point. She was closely observing the reactions of the new pair of interrogators in front of her. What to do if they reacted just like the other two? She didn't have another cup of coffee and that stick in Sirius Blacks hand made her kind of nervous.

"Well, first thing that comes to mind would be a portkey..." Sirius mused skeptically, but like him James wasn't convinced of that theory. A port key, right into the ministry and seemingly unregistered? "Sounds to me like there are only two possibilities." While he had spoken the first part to his friend, James directed the next words directly to the young woman. "Either, you were very unfortunate being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or this might be a trap. Reconsidering the little we know about you..." He let the sentence end there and Megan knew that her hope of finding a way out of this mess had come to early.

"I don't know what to answer to that. I don't even know what you're talking about! Why would I have anything to do with a trap? And for whom?" taking in the amount of confusion that came of in waves of the brunette, James wavered in his thoughts but non the less he took out his wand, holding it lightly in his right hand. Torn between the seriousness of his friend and the girls fearsome expression Sirius tried his luck again by questioning back. "How would we know? Maybe to have a good looking auror for yourself?" While his intention was to get information and also to lighten the mood a bit, his statement just seemed to confuse the girl even more.

"What is an auror?"

* * *

So this is the first part of a story that has been in my mind for a really long time.  
As you have noticed amongst others there are James and Sirius in this story and even though you don't know it yet, this is going to be sort of a timetravel story. I really loved the Harry Potter books and altough there have been parts that made me sad while reading them, we all know JKR did a really great job with the original Story and I wouldn't change thing. (not that I could ^^)

Still... sometimes there is this nagging voice asking "what if" and here is what I came up with.  
I already have a good idea where this will be going, but my mind works faster than my writing skills, so as a warning I might need a bit longer to upload new chapters. Besides I'm not sure if you noticed, but english isn't my motherlanguage. I still hope there aren't too many errors, but if you see anything, tell me and I will be glad to change it. I tried writing it in german first, but somehow it just didn't come out right.

Well if you have any corrections, ideas or if you just like what you read feel free to leave a comment. It would certainly make me happy ;)  
And I hopefully see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, it all belongs to the great Joanne K Rowling.  
I am just writing for the fun of it and to give Megan a chance to get a glimpse of this enchanting magical world._

* * *

_"What is an auror?"_

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped in that small office which contained currently three people. While Megan, becoming somewhat lightheaded, tried to grasp on something steady in all of this confusion, the two men in front stared in utter disbelief at her. She almost felt like she was the first to exclaim that the world was round or that Santa Claus didn't really exist.

Coughing slightly, it seemed like that guy named James Potter was the first to recover. "Ah... excuse me but could you repeat what you just said?" Getting slowly annoyed with the two men, Megan folded her arms in front of her chest. Couldn't these guys just for once answer a simple question? "I think you heard perfectly fine. I asked what you meant with that 'auror'?"

Again she was met with silence. That meant the first few seconds until James Potter mumbled something under his breath that sounded awfuly like "Not again." and moved on to glare at his friend instead. Sirius scrunched his eyes, trying to analyze if the confusion on that girls face was real or if she was just an actor, and a damn good at that.

Not liking the intense gaze of Sirius Black, Megan shifted slightly and wondered what might happen next. Both of the men seemed to think really hard about something but not coming up with anything. Well why make an elephant out of a tiny mouse? There were a few ideas on her mind and she was willing to share. "See, just forget that! How about you just see me out of this building and all of us will have a great day? I'm not going to tell any business secrets." A little optimism couldn't hurt, right?

While her words didn't farthome the wanted reaction, there was at least one at all, as Sirius let out a defeated sigh and looked apolegetic to his best mate. "Sorry. Guess I did it again, huh?" The puppy dog eyes Black tried on his friend apparently didn'd work, since he exploded anyway. "Sorry? Sorry? Is that all you can think of?" James Potter stepped a few feet forward while pointing almost agressive to the brunette. "She is a muggle! Do you even understand what mess you got us in this time? Tell me what we shell do with her, because by all means I'm not the best with memory charms!"And with that he let out an exaggerated 'Argh!' before ruffling with both hands through his hair.

There was another word which didn't make any sense to her, and this time it didn't only confused but alarmed her. Muggle? What they should do with her? Memory charms? Megan started slowly backing to the wall, which had to lead her to the door at some point. Dear god this men sounded like they were nuts, and she started questioning if she didn't just got from the fryring pan into the fire, with barging into this room. Why did she enter anyway? Maybe she should have just kept running, she wasn't even sure anymore if the name Sirius Black was really the right one she remembered. And just like he could read her mind his eyes were on hers again that business look back in place. She gulped.

"The one who told your mother, what was his name?" That no nonsense voice again, too. That stick in his hand really got her nevous, although she wasn't sure what he would do with it, if she lied. Maybe throw it at her? Anyway, better to tell the truth. When Megan opened her mouth to speak up, her voice was shaking lightly, clearly showing, that she was afraid again.

"Black. Re.. Regulus Black, I think?" A high sqeak at the end of her answer let it sound more like a question. Sirius Black was frozen in place, while Potters eyebrows seemed likely to visit his hairline, before muttering "Guess not a random Muggle than." Although he couldn't quite grasp how they had gotten to that name.

The tense moment got disturbed by a knocking sound echoing through the room and all three of them stared dumbly at the door for a moment, before Sirius got back to action, grabbed Megan and pushed her behind said door. Just when the knocking sound started to repeat again, Sirius opend the door blocking the way into the room with his body at the same time.

"Yes?"

An elderly lady in pruple robes stood in front of the door, smiling aknowleging at Sirius before handing him a single folder. "When I got my workload for the week today, Eileen asked me if i could stop by and give that to you. You're working on the Lavenwerth case, right?"  
"Ah, yes we are. Thank you Mrs. Corp." And with a quick "Have a nice day." Sirius closed the door and a smiling Mrs. Corp continued to her own office, wondering if the dishevelled looking Black boy had women troubles, again.

Sirius stared a moment at the new file, before he dumped it on the stag of files on James desk. With a quick look he registered that the workday was almost over, but what to do with the girl? They couldn't let her stay in the office until tomorror like an unfinished file to attend to the next day. So she knew Regulus and he had told her to come to him in some case of emergency? That was ridicules. He hadn't heard from his little brother in the last fourteen month, but he knew for sure which path he traveled down right now. Megan didn't seem to know much about the wizarding world, so what the hell had his moronic death eater brother to do with the likes of her?

"What exactly did Regulus tell your mother?"

Exactly? God it was several years ago that her mother had told her this story over and over again. Non the less Megan tried to remember all the phrases that had always seemed a dear but also frightful memory of her mother. "He told her not to go out at night and asked her to leave London because the attacks would be worst there. She had to promise him that, if she ever got in trouble, she would look for his brother Sirius Black or an organisation called phoenix or something like that." Megan was sure she remembered the most important things, but something was nagging her anyways, as if she was overseeing something fundamental.

This time it was not only Sirius who stood there in shock. How could she know about the order? James, Remus, Peter and he himself joined the order of the phoenix only six month ago. Dumbledore had revealed the secret order to them and Megan knew about it from a death eater? This mess was getting bigger by the second and to figure all of it out was definitly not only in their hands anymore. The look on James face told him that he was thinking the same, so what now?

"You are still staying with Remus right? You best bring her there and I get Albus." James looked concerned at his friend, waiting for his approving nod, before he started to get his things. When he got to the door he remembered Nott searching for the girl. "Maybe you should change her appearence, just to be sure." Again Sirius nodded in response and with a quick "Take care." James Potter had left the office, leaving Sirius and Megan behind.

Change her apperance? It really started to unnerve her that she didn't have a clue to what was going on here. When Sirius Black pointed that strange stick at her, Megan started to hold up her hands in surrender, but before she could say anything he had already mumbeld some words under his breath. Suddenly something shiny hit her, but the pain she had expected never came. Wondering what just happened she noticed that her blue jaket had been replaced by a blue robe and when she looked down to get a better look at her clothes a strand of blond hair fell into her eyes. _What the hell?_

The woman before him looked completly stunned and grasped disbelieving at her hair. When she opened her mouth to stutter a few words that sounded like 'How' and 'I don't understand.' Sirius knew that he had to get her out of here fast, before she would start screaming, break down or what ever other reaction she would show. "I'll explain later, now follow me." When the girl didn't move he sighed annoyed, grabed her arm and led her through the building to the apparation points. To his fortune she just remained in shock and stayed quite the whole way, only staring at a few flying memos that crossed their path. Frank Longbottom greeted him in an elevator but other than that they didn't drew much attention.

When they reached the apparation points he hesitated for a moment, he was sure that she had never done this before but it wouldn't make any sense to try and explain to her what was going to happen. She already looked as if she would faint any moment so better just get this over with. "All you have to do is hold on to me." When she nodded still silent he showed her an encouraging smile, before telling her to close her eyes as well. Again she did as told and he took her via side along apparation to the small house he shared with moony at the moment.

* * *

And who wouldn't want to hold on to him?

So this is the second part.  
I know it's progressing pretty slowly but this is just the way it turned out to be.  
I am still experimenting with the length of the chapters, although a longer chapter means it will take me longer to write.

Anyway we will be meeting Remus in the next chapter, so I hopefully see you there.  
If you have any suggestions or corrections, please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, it all belongs to the great Joanne K Rowling._

_I am merely writing for the fun of it and to give Megan the opportunity of getting to know some awesome people, even if she herself doesn't know it yet. At this point I guess it would be good to apologize to Sirius in advance… I am truly sorry… believe me when I say she doesn't mean it that way._

* * *

When Sirius led a disheveled looking woman into the living room and sat her on the couch, Remus wasn't quite sure what to make out of this situation. "I didn't knew you'd bring someone along." he stated. If he was right, than they had planned to only meet with James and Peter tonight. "I didn't knew either." was the slightly distressed reply he got, before Sirius asked him to get a glass of water for the girl. Sirius seemed tense and Remus knew that something must have happened.

The girl stared unsure at Remus when he offered her the glass so he smiled encouraging at her. "It's only water. My name is Remus by the way and you are?" She took the water and slipped at it, before she thanked him and revealed that her name was Megan. When she, still looking pale, regained a little of her composure, she looked questioning at Sirius "What was that just now? I mean we were in this building and now… and now we are here? Where are we?"

Sirius was thinking for a moment before he answered "We are at my home. And I think it would be best to wait for James and Albus to arrive, it won't take long." And he was right, they had to wait only a couple of minutes before their fireplace turned a familiar green and James stepped out of the floo followed by Albus Dumbledore. It became clear to all of them that Megan was unfamiliar with the floonetwork as well when she dropped the glass, stumbled out of her sitting position and backed away from the fireplace with an again shocked expression on her face.

Those two men just stepped out of a fire. A green fire! And while that sight alone was beyond believe itself something just clicked into place when Megan spotted the elder man who appeared right after James Potter. He was so much older! How could she not have thought about that? Her mother had told her the story of Regulus Black the first time when she was seven. And she had met him even before Megan was born! But that guy who claimed to be Sirius Black was only a few years older than her. That was utterly impossible. How could she have been so stupid?

"You're not Sirius Black!" She looked as if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life and before anyone could respond something to her declaration she sprinted to the door. There was another phrase of Regulus Black coming to her mind now: _Never_ go with someone who claims to know me besides my brother. He had let her mother promise that one too.

"Oy! Wait!" Sirius was the first to recover and bolted right after her. When he caught up she was already opening the door, so he threw himself against it to close it again. He grabbed her arm to get her back to the living room but wasn't prepared when Megan screamed "Let go off me!" and kicked him where it hurt most. He did let go, sinking slowly to the floor his face contorted in pain.

When Megan desperately tried the door handle again it didn't move an inch. But she had to get out _now!_ Getting swept away with the frightened feeling of a caged animal she whirled around again when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking straight into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "You don't need to be afraid!" he said in a soothing voice but all the uncertainty of that day's events had taken a toll on her. A calendar which stated it to be December 1979 right beside the door was the last thing Megan saw before she fainted.

_1979? But it's 1999 already!_

* * *

When Megan woke a few hours later there was almost no light in the room and for a moment she felt like sleeping in her own bed. She took a deep breath and pulled the covers higher above her shoulder, ready to snuggle in further, when she smelled something that confused her. Peppermint… a few years ago that smell would have soothed her, since it reminded her of her grandmother. But her grandmother had died two years ago and the smell had faded from their small cottage.

Irritated she got up and tried to make out the furniture of the room. A dim light from a street lamp shone through a window across the room, which indicated that it was at least early evening. There was a small wardrobe to the left of the bed and to the right there stood a small table with a steaming teacup upon it. So that was where the peppermint was coming from.  
A noise from outside caught her attention on the only door that led out of the room. She had to find out where she was and right after that, how to get out of here, fast.

The last thing Megan remembered before fainting was an old man telling her to not be afraid. Well, that was easy for him to say but that didn't change the fact that something really weird was going on here!  
Trying to make as little noise as possible Megan got up, but it seemed she was not quite enough. She had only managed to get two steps into the room before she heard a calm male voice outside saying "She is awake now." and the door opened. The lights in the room came to life and after squinting her eyes a few times, Megan could clearly make out a young woman with red hair standing in the doorway.

Lilly didn't really know what to expect from this situation. She had planned to catch up with a good friend she knew from Hogwarts, who was going to marry a former Hufflepuff in a couple of weeks. But instead of leaving for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley (she was craving sweets lately), James had come home with an alert expression and told her that she was needed at Pads and Moonys place.

As far as she knew the muggle girl in front of her, had barged into her husbands and best friends office, exclaiming that a death eater had told her to seek help from the order in case of an emergency, with no recollection of how she had gotten into the ministry. While Lilly knew about her ability to concentrate on the most important facts, even she was surprised at how easy it was to sum the whole mess up and how difficult it was in comparison to make some sense out of it all.

Two minutes passed before Lilly decided it would be best to start the conversation with something easy. "Uhm.. my name is Lilly and you must be Megan right?" There was no response from the girl whatever but Lilly caught her looking calculating from the door to the window. Ok, Dumbledore and the boys had thought that it would be best if Lilly talked to the muggle girl, because she would maybe understand what the girl must be thinking. So what would Lilly do, if she would wake up confused in a stranger's house? Well, with her temper she would most likely strangle the one in front of her demanding from him or her to bring her home immediately...  
She could count herself lucky that Megan was part of the quiter ones.

"You are in a bedroom of my friend's house. Sirius Black, do you remember?" Megan actually did remember, that in fact the guy who pretended to be Sirius Black was far too young to tell the truth, but still that red haired women stayed with that lie. It was just confusing that she seemed so confident that she didn't look like she was lying at all. They already knew that Megan didn't believe them, so where was the point anyway? And how high were the chances, that there were two Sirius Blacks in London, which had brothers with the first name being Regulus? Those _were_ pretty uncommon names...

"I want to go home." There. That would be an obvious statement and if that Lilly woman claimed to be one of the good ones than she surely wouldn't keep her prisoner, right? The sad smile that spread over the redheads face didn't exactly indicate the answer Megan had hoped for.

"Of course you do, I understand that. But we have to find out how you got here in the first place. The other ones you already met are downstairs and if you feel comfortable enough than maybe they could help us figuring out what happened."

Proud of her own wording -_ 'if that wasn't a nicely shaped sentence!' - _Lilly looked at the girl. Unfortunately Megan didn't feel comfortable at all since a small voice that sounded vague like her mother kept shouting _'Don't trust them!'_ in her head. But honestly what choice was there? Somehow Megan didn't believe Lilly would wish her a nice evening if she told her that she would rather stay in the bedroom and enjoy her tea.

"I can go home after that, yes?" Megan knew that she would have no chance against five people and if she couldn't trust them, then there was no point in getting Lilly to promise that they would let her go. Still she needed the assurance that it would help her in the end if she would comply now. The nod Lilly gave her in return seemed truly relieved. But before Megan could think about what this could mean, Lilly already stepped out of the room and with a comforting "Come on then." she gestured for Megan to follow her into the small hall.

While everyone had thought it would be most likely that Lily could get through to the girl, the younger men looked still a little surprised when both of the women came down the stairs. Only Albus Dumbledore smiled silently to himself and greeted the women, like it was the most normal of the world, with an "Ah, it's nice that you could join us." He got up from his chair and continued with a light tone. "I think I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yet. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are?" He held a hand out for Megan and even though she was sure he already knew her name, she answered and, after a short hesitation, shook awkwardly his outstretched hand.

* * *

"So now that we all know each other's names, I think it is a good idea to gather the facts that we know and to fill in the blanks from there." Albus had a soothing voice but he was also curious to find out what was going on. The young Potter had sought him out quite agitated and told him that he and Sirius Black had stumbled across a muggle that seemed to have information about the order of phoenix, gained from a presumed death eater no less.

There was a strange atmosphere in the living room. Two hours ago, they had tried to find out what was going on for the first time and especially Sirius hoped that this time would be different. He looked slightly uncomfortable sitting at the edge of the couch and Megan blushed a little as she remembered why that might be. Her behavior surly hadn't been what he expected as thanks for not selling her out to that Nott guy in the office and Megan felt bad for it. And now that she thought about it, there had been a nametag with the name Sirius Black and that tall guy had called the black haired guy Black as well. What if his name really was Sirius Black and all of this was just a big misunderstanding? That would be quite embarrassing.

Still a coincidence on a name wasn't all that was needed to explain what Megan had experienced in the last few hours. There were enough other things that confused her to no end and there weren't any simple explanations for those. Okay, so the elder guy called Dumbledore wanted to gather 'facts', but the only thing that came to Megan's mind were pretty elementary things like: You cannot just appear in a fireplace. That just wasn't right. And so this was going to be the first fact she was stating. "You should be burned. I mean... you were in the middle of a lighted fireplace. With a green fire... even if you put some kind of chemicals in there, it should still hurt you."

"I see you have a practical mind." Albus answered in acknowledgment. "For the color of the fire you are right, we put some kind of powder in the flames before we stepped through but I can assure you that we are not hurt in any way. This... ähm... kind of chemical powder has, among others, the ability to reduce the heat of the flames." Megan had never heard of a powder like that, but the way Dumbledore explained about it sounded like it could make sense... maybe... so she let it pass. She was about to ask another question when Albus suggested for her to sit down while they would talk.

Obviously the young men had shared what had happened with him while Megan was unconscious and he started to repeat everything that had happened up to the point where Megan had told Sirius and James about Regulus. "The young man Regulus you mentioned is not part of the Order of the Phoenix and therefore he shouldn't know about it, at least not by name. Do you have an idea how he found out about it?" This seemed to be the most pressing matter for Dumbledore but Megan couldn't answer that question. "I don't know. I have never met him in person. I only know what my mother told me about him."

"Would it be possible to talk to your mother then?" It was an innocent question but it had a grave effect on Megan and for a moment she seemed even more lost than before. "I'm afraid not. She died three years ago." There followed a heavy silence while the others realized that Megan had only been fourteen when she lost her mother. Other than the sympathy that was etched on the young ones faces, Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and looked over the edge of his glasses at the women in front of him. _Three years ago?_

"When you... arrived at the building where you met Sirius and James, what was the first thing you saw?" The way Albus asked the question sounded like he already knew the answer and while Megan explained about the strange room with the huge hourglass at the center, Remus was the first who had a suspicion to why she had freaked and argued that his friend wasn't who he claimed to be. And that suspicion was only further confirmed when Albus asked his next question. "Would you be so kind to tell me, what date it is?"

"It's the fourteenth of December, at least if it is not past midnight already." "And what year?" Megan looked quizzically at the people in the room as she realized that Dumbledore wasn't the only one that was curious as to what she would answer. "1999 of course." And remembering the calendar from 1979 opposite the door, she wondered if someone in this household was collecting calendars.

There was a stunned silence in the room and when no one asked another question after felt ten minutes, Megan saw her chance of asking her own most important question. "See I am sorry that I cannot help you with Regulus Black but..." and there she hesitantly turned to Sirius "...if he really is your brother than just ask him. I don't understand what happened today but it is pretty late already and if you don't have any more questions than I would really like to go home now."

She would have thought that Dumbledore was going to answer her question, but apparently Sirius Black beat him to it. "Well this will be quite difficult considering that it is actually 1979 and, assuming that you're not lying, you traveled back in time about twenty years." James punched him in the shoulder. Remus hid his face in his hands. Lily looked like she wanted to punch Sirius as well and Megan started to laugh.

That was until Dumbledore cleared his voice and confirmed the ridiculous statement, saying he wouldn't have said it as bluntly as young mister Black but he was afraid he told the truth. Without her noticing he had risked a peek in the girl's thoughts and found nothing else but absolute truthfulness, a great deal of confusion and a bit of wariness. After all it didn't seem to make sense to hide the magical part of their lives any longer, considering Megan was trapped with them until they found a way to send her back to her own time - if they found a way – so Albus started to explain what most likely happened to her.

It took them another three hours - which made it past midnight- to explain the concept of magic to her. That yes you could momentary change the appearance of someone with not more than a few words and a flick of a wand, that yes there was something similar to teleportation among other ways of transportation and yes there was a somewhat more complicated possibility of time travel. After a little hysterical laughing, followed by a few minutes of shouting and crying you could say Megan took the news with a pretty calm attitude.

"So you are basically telling me that I found something like a broken... time-turner, I traveled back to the year 1979 - where I am not even born yet - and magic is real. What comes next? You telling me that there are vampires and werewolves around?"

At the expression of the people in front of her Megan considered that maybe, she should only ask questions if she really wanted to know the answers.

* * *

_Well there goes the third chapter, what do you think?_

_I was wondering about stretching it further apart, but then I thought it would be nice to actually getting a glimpse of what is going on without having to wait for countless chapters to follow, so there it is._

_Like I already said my mother language is German and this is actually my first Fanfic written in English, so if you find something sounding strange or a part where the grammar is off I would be glad if you told me._

_I might take a little longer to update from now on but I will certainly do so._  
_In the meantime it would be absolutely great to hear what you are thinking so far, no matter if you liked it or if you have suggestions to improve my writing or whatever._

_So please review and hopefully see you in the next chapter ;)_


End file.
